Sick
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Atobe thinks Sanada is sick. In every sense of the word. Tango.


This never happened to him. Ever.

"Achoo!!"

This just couldn't be happening to him.

"..sniff."

It really just could not be-

Sanada: "We GET IT."

Me: "Oh, sorry."

Anyway, Sanada was laying in bed, blowing his nose every five minutes. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was sick. He _never_ got sick. But, the thermometer just begged to differ, with its reading of 104 degrees. Sanada didn't know what brought it on, but when he got up this morning, he felt dizzy and layed back in bed. Apparently noticing his absence from the breakfast table, his mother had come up to check on him, and she apparently could tell immediately that he had a fever. Now his mother, who normally was very quiet, made a big fuss over it and said how she couldn't possibly leave her poor baby here alone. Sanada had tried to assure his mother that he'd be alright, but she insisted.

Unfortunately, that's when his dear boyfriend decided to knock on the door.

"Aww, is Genichirou sick?" Atobe had asked, seeming genuinely concerned. Sanada snorted at his fakeness.

"**Yes he is, my poor baby," Sanada-san said, petting her son's head.**

"**Kaa-san, it's alright,' Sanada replied, gently swatting her hand away.**

"**But, Genichirou, I can't leave you here all by yourself!!"**

**Sanada winced. He knew what was coming next.**

"**Oh, he can come to my house."**

**Damn.**

"**Oh, he could? That would be most helpful, Atobe-kun."**

"**Of course. Genichirou is a good friend and I owe him a favor, anyway. So what do you say, Gen?"**

**Sanada looked up at his boyfriend and glared slightly. "I don't think it's necessary-**

"**Nonsense. You're coming to my house and that's final."**

"**But don't you have school today?"**

"**No. My father's having a meeting he needs me to attend, but until then, I can keep you company, Genichirou," Atobe smiled sweetly.**

**Sanada shuddered. **_**'Could this day get any worse?'**_

Apparently, it could.

"No, really, it's alright-

"No, really, let me help you."

"No, please, I can do it myself."

"But I want to help."

"Atobe-

"Sanada."

The vice captain of Rikkai Dai sighed. He turned his head and looked out the window. "I can feed myself, you know."

"I'm sure even you are capable of basic skills, Sanada,' Atobe started, eating the spoonful of chicken noodle soup he held in his fingers. "But, seeing as you are sick, it's only my job to help you."

"Atobe, please, I'd rather do it myself."

"Too bad. Come on, open up. Here comes the choo-choo train!"

Sanada turned and stared at Atobe like he had grown five heads. "……what?"

"Just open your damn mouth," Atobe said, shoving the spoon in Sanada's mouth, making him choke. "See, not that bad."

Sanada raised his hand to cover his mouth as he practically hacked up a lung. "Don't do that!!"

"Aww, the little man can't handle it?"

"Atobe, I swear to god, if you don't leave me alone, I'll break…" Sanada trailed off as he saw the pout on the diva's face. "Please don't do that…Atobe-

"I was only trying to help!" Atobe turned around and crossed his arms in a very childish manner.

"Atobe, now is not the time to be acting like you're four."

"Hmph."

Sanada sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He turned his head and sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thank you." Sanada looked over at the table to grabbed a tissue, but they weren't there.

"Here."

Sanada turned back around to see Atobe handing him the box. "Thank you," he said, taking it. He blew his nose and threw the tissue in the waste paper basket next to the bed. He smiled to himself as he sanitized his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmph."

"I'm really, really sorry."

"Hmph."

Sanada grinned and snatched his boyfriend up, laughing at the indignant noise Atobe made. He sat the other boy in his lap. "I said I was sorry."

"I heard you the first time," Atobe growled.

"Oh, so mean. Come on, give us a kiss."

"Eew, no!! You're sick."

"So you're not going to kiss me because I'm sick. I've kissed you when you were sick."

"Because Ore-sama never really gets sick; he's too perfect."

"But you're dating me, who apparently isn't perfect."

"Ore-sama deems you well enough."

"So then you can kiss me."

"No. You're sick."

"Doesn't make any difference."

"I'm not kissing you."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Please?"

"No."

"Kudasai?"

"Iie."

"Por favor?"

"No."

"S'il vous plait?" (I can't fix that. Damn.)

"Non."

"Per piacere?"

"No. When did you learn all those languages?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"Point taken. I'm still not kissing you."

"Fine." Sanada smiled and reached over, planting his lips on Atobe's cheek.

"HEY!!" Atobe said, trying to pull away. But Sanada was too strong for him. "Get your sick lips away from me!!"

"No." Sanada actually managed to land one on Atobe's lips. "It's okay, Keigo."

Finally giving up, Atobe sighed and kissed Sanada back. "You are a sick, sick man."

"Only so you can take care of me."

* * *

Just something I thought of this morning. I'm sick, so I didn't go to school today. I didn't have anything better to do. Thanks for reading.

Ja.


End file.
